


When She's Mean (You Know You Love It)

by americanhoney913



Series: The Lion and the Dragon [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky's cheeky as always, Charlotte loves her though, Demon AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Grab a cop gun kinda crazyShe's poison but tastyYeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"You're just like me, you're out your mindI know it's strange, we're both the crazy kindYou're tellin' me that I'm insane[Girl], don't pretend that you don't love the pain-- Sweet but Psycho, Ava Max***“Heya, Queenie,” the demon’s voice echoes through the cavernous room. The demon swaggers to the bottom of the stairs, swinging her tail around like it’s a rope. She smiles up at Charlotte, sticking out her long forked tongue and it tastes the air like a snake’s. “How’s my favorite ruler?”Charlotte rolls her eyes for the millionth time and shifts from leaning on one side to the other.  “I’m the only ruler, Becky,” she drawls. She gestures with a lazy finger at the skull set on a pike next to her throne. “Well, the only onenowanyway.”





	When She's Mean (You Know You Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, grad! 
> 
> Thank you, Nicole, for putting the idea in my head. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed quick-writing it!

Charlotte sighs and rests her cheek on her closed fist. She huffs and a piece of spun-gold hair flutters off her cheek and allows her slitted eyes to lazily scan the room. She sits at the top of a road of uneven steps, on an obsidian throne. The island hovers above a pool of lava and screaming souls, only being held up by magic and four chains. At the end of those chains are the four most evil souls ever to walk the earth. The bloodstones settled into scones on the walls glow red and they flicker like heartbeats to give the room a chilling feel that one is entering the heart of the Nine Circles. Which, in actuality, they would be... if anyone dared venture this far in the bowels of Hell.

When Charlotte moves her head, she can hear the jangle of the chains hanging from her spiraling horns and her tail flicks from side to side, agitated. She doesn’t know exactly what she feels like this, but the mood’s been hanging on her shoulders like a clingy goblin. She’d already tried to torture some souls, but that hadn’t worked.

There’s a creek as the door just beyond the pit of tortured souls opens and Charlotte’s too far away to even see who it is. But as the sound of soft hoofsteps reaches her ears, a smile blooms on her face like a corpse flower and she knows her day’s about to get so much better.

“Heya, Queenie,” the demon’s Irish lilt echoes through the cavernous room. The demon swaggers to the bottom of the stairs, swinging her tail around like it’s a rope. She smiles up at Charlotte, sticking out her long forked tongue and it tastes the air like a snake’s. “How’s my favorite ruler?”

Charlotte rolls her eyes for the millionth time and shifts from leaning on one side to the other.  “I’m the only ruler, Becky,” she drawls. She gestures with a lazy finger at the skull set on a pike next to her throne. Large horns curl out of the top of it and there's a large 'R' painted on it in blood. “Well, the only one _now_ anyway.”

Becky skips up the steps, her steel-lined hooves creating sparks whenever they strike the ground. She continues to smirk at Charlotte, tongue tasting the air. “Oh, someone’s happy to see me,” she coos and wiggles her eyebrows. “It smells like teen spirit in here.”

“Gross, Becks.” The queen wrinkes her nose and throws the braid of blonde hair and knucklebones over her shoulder, creating an echo of the bones in the large hall. “Those teens were from yesterday. You know how much their smell _lingers_.”

“Oh, I know.” Becky nods as she reaches the dais. She doesn’t give Charlotte a chance to say anything else before she sits down in the queen’s lap and throws an arm around her shoulder. “Still mad at me?” She traces a clawed finger down Charlotte's knife-sharp jawline, leaving a tiny red scratch in her wake that fades within a few seconds.

“What did I say I was mad at you for this time?” Charlotte asks, groaning as Becky’s forked tongue runs up her neck. She grabs red hair and pulls back, making Becky moan. “Not yet, baby. Apparently, I’m still mad at you.”

Becky’s frown turns into a pout and she scowls at one of the evil souls chained and wincing as he tries not to slide down the slope into the lava. He meets her eye and blanches when she snaps her sharp teeth at him. She turns back to Charlotte when her hair is tugged again. She reaches up and pulls on Charlotte’s braid, making the knucklebones dance.

“How long are you gonna be mad at me this time?”

Charlotte taps her chin. “Well, since I can’t remember why I’m supposed to be mad at you, ten minutes.”

The demoness chuckles, tongue flicking out to brush against Charlotte’s nose. “At least that’s less than last time.”

“How long was last time?”

“Five thousand years.”

“Damn.” Charlotte presses a kiss to Becky’s lips. “I’m sorry, baby.” Becky moans and attacks the blonde’s Cupid’s bow lips, nipping at her lower lip until she opens her mouth and the redhead can sneak her long forked tongue inside. Goosebumps erupt on Becky’s skin when Charlotte pulls her hair harder and whimpers. Satan’s balls, Charlotte tastes like sin and blood and tortured souls. It’s a heady combination and one Becky will never get tired of.

Charlotte pulls back after a few minutes, running her fingers over Becky’s skin, between her thighs, and up her belly to cup one of her breast. The redhead squeaks, although she’d deny it for the rest of eternity. They sit there, Charlotte cradling Becky’s breast in a casual hold, like she’s holding the skull of a recently incinerated soul, not Becky's breast in her hand.

“Hey, Charlie,” Becky says, trying to keep her voice steady as arousal rocks through her body. Charlotte’s touch feels like electricity, like being set on fire from the inside out. She’s not just the Queen of the Nine Circles, but of Sin and everything that falls into that category. So she can put lust in her touch and that'll amp Becky's arousal up to 100 in a second.

“What, Becks?” Charlotte asks dryly. Becky knows that Charlotte knows that there’s a joke or pun coming and she loves the tortured look on her lover’s face at the thought.

“I joined a satanic cult the other day, just for the hell of it.” Becky slaps her knee and laughs.

Charlotte just rolls her eyes.

“Oh,” Becky’s eyes light up. “I’ve got a fun story for ya.”

“I’m going to regret saying I want to hear it, aren't I?” Charlotte responds. Becky’s slitted cat-eyes sparkle in the bloodstone light and the blonde sighs and buries her face in the demon’s neck. Charlotte can practically feel Becky’s body vibrating with excitement. “Okay, fine. What’s the story?”

Becky claps her hands together. “Three guys die in a car accident, right, and they wind up in hell. They realize where they're at and find the Devil. They plead with him, ‘please let us go to heaven!'” Becky puts her hands together like she’s praying and Charlotte can’t help but chuckle. “The devil comes up with an idea. He points at a huge escalator with some of the most beautiful, hottest women you've ever seen. He says, ‘ya see that escalator? If ya can make it up to heaven without engagin' in any sexual activities with _any_ of these women, then you're free to go. But if ya fuck any of 'em, then I'm going to do somethin' to ya that's related to yer job on Earth.”

“Let me guess,” Charlotte interrupts, “they all fail because the women are too sexy to ignore and their jobs are super gross.”

“Will ya let me finish, woman?” Becky slaps her arm.

“Hit me again, and I’m going to punish you, whether your story is good or not.”

Becky flutters her eyelashes and shakes her head, her horns knocking against Charlotte’s. “Don’t tease me with a good time or I _won’t_ finish my story.”

The queen glares and Becky wiggles, feeling her arousal go way up. “Alright,” Becky claps her hands, “back to the story. So, the first guy goes and fucks the first chick. The devil asks what his job was. ‘A mechanic,’ he replies. So the devil rips his dick off with pliers.”

“So predictable,” Charlotte groans and throws her head back.

“The second guy goes and fucks the chick in the very middle. ‘A carpenter,’ he replies. So the devil saws his dick off.”

“Becks, I’m getting bored,” Charlotte whines as she yawns. Becky kisses her cheek and shushes her.”

“The final guy goes and makes it to the very top when he screws the last chick. The devil asks ‘well, you know the drill, what was yer job?’ And the guy just starts laughing his ass off. Furious, the devil asks him why he’s laughing. Can you guess what his job was?” Becky’s bouncing up and down and Charlotte has to still her hips before she spins the redhead around and makes her stop with her mouth.

“What? Something sexual?”

“He was a fucking blow pop tester!” Becky cracks up and slaps Charlotte’s arm again and again until Charlotte grabs her hand.

“You’re so stupid,” the queen says before she makes Becky press her hands together like she’s praying before she pulls the demon in.

“But ya love me anyway,” Becky sings in a very off-key tone.

“I love you as much as my executioners love fresh-off-the-boat souls.”

“Only that much.” Becky squints. “That doesn’t seem like a lot to me.”

“More than that?” Charlotte furrows her brow as she thinks. Her eyes sparkle when they meet Becky’s bloodrust eyes. “I love you as much as I loved ripping the throne out from under my dad’s nose.”

“Oooooo, yes,” Becky finger guns at her, “I’ll take that.” Her pupils dilate at the thought of that day and Charlotte slides her hand back down to cup Becky’s cunt through her leather shorts. “Lucifer, you looked so hot with all that blood splattered on you.” She licks her lips and kicks out her hooves, knocking them against the obsidian stone and creating more sparks. She swings her legs over and stands up, holding out a hand to Charlotte.

“Becks?”

“Well,” she wiggles her fingers, “I’m not gonna let you fuck me with these assholes watching.” She uses her other hand to gesture to the evil souls grunting and straining to hold the weight of the dais aloft. “They’re here to be tortured, not given a free show.”

“You’re an ass,” Charlotte says as she rises from her chair like Lust rising from the lava. A fallen angel, rising from the flames of those she’s massacred, followed by the screams of the damned. She pulls Becky’s tail and the demon yelps. “But, damn, is it a mighty fine ass.”

Becky turns around and wraps her arms around Charlotte’s neck, knotting her fingers against the braid and bones. She sighs as Charlotte picks her up and then she feels her feet leave the ground. She looks up to find leathery wings lifting them up in the air, creating a downdraft. The blonde chuckle in her ear as she kicks off the dais, making it buck and sway, and she propels them into the air, rising higher and higher until they reach her bedroom.

The royal hall echoes with the screams of the damned, the evilest souls to ever walk the earth groaning under the weight of their sins. And, louder than the others, the screams and moans of the queen and her demon lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
